chessboxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheng Hsing
"Ten Years, and still he finds me!" Cheng Hsing is master of the Cheng Hsing School. Subsequent to the plan against The Ghost Faced Killer by the So-called Loyal Clans and the Kung Fu men he has developed his own style of Cheng Hsing kung fu, which is apparently taught at his school. He is the master of the Tornado Rotating Cheng Hsing Spin Wind Kicks. A technique that Ghost Faced Killer later adapted into his own variation of the move. Personal Life Cheng Hsing, despite being the master of his own school, spends very little time actually training his students, this is evident by some of the students forgetting that there is another Kung Fu Master in the school besides Master Yuen, the chef. Cheng Hsing spends most of his time in solitude, only appearing in front of his students when something dramatic is about to happen. The first case being his decleration of taking Ah Pao as his pupil (after which he fails to train Ah Pao, leaving that job to Moley and unknowingly, Yuen). His second appearance came coincidentally as Ah Pao revealed he was carrying a Ghost Faced Killing Plate on his person, which led to Cheng Hsing banishing Ah Pao from the school. Finally, his last appearance was near the end of the film, as Moley came to warn him of his coming death via The Ghost Faced Killer, after which he banished all his students. Scottish Heritage Despite living in the Dragon Moutains, Cheng Hsing's family come from the north of Scotland. This is revealed during the course of the movie when Ghost Faced Killer talks specifically about Cheng Hsing's "Clan", who were also present during the time of GFK's downfall. Cheng Hsing also takes pride in his clan heritage, as he declares the name of his school with a Scottish accent. The Clan Hsing, being superb at drinking great amounts with high endurance, were one of the key factors towards the original death of the Ghost Faced Killer during the hellish night of his UDG downfall. Things that Cheng Hsing knows He did not know who killed Master Yuen, but he does know: We're going to find out! He claims he knows what the Ghost Faced Killing plate is for, and who it represents. However, this does not stop him from thinking that Ah Pao has been sent to kill him. If he truly knew what it was for, he would know that only the GFK himself can deal out killing plates to his victims. There's a possibility that later he gains more knowledge later in the film, as he does not attack Moley when he presents him with annother killing plate. The Penguin Dance He also knows a movement that fans have named, "The Penguin Dance". The Penguin Dance is in fact part of Cheng Hsing's 'Survival Strategy', that he initates whenever he feels that action needs to be taken. This is however only present in the Chessboxing Backstory, and not present in the original movie. Despite Moley's advice, the Penguin Dance did not help Cheng Hsing when he knew that he was going to be killed at the hands of the Ghost Faced Killer, although it did brighten up Moley's spirits. This concept was later used for the 2011 Japanese animated series "Mawaru Penguindrum", produced by Brain's Base Category:Characters